1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a contact lead. More particularly, the present invention relates to a contact lead for engaging with an aperture lead of an integrated circuit carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
The advancement in electronics products propels the integrated circuits industry to produce chips with smaller size, faster speed, and larger storage memory space. Therefore, products such as memory cards depreciate fast in value due to newer memory chips hitting the market at short time intervals. Memory cards with less memory are less likely to sell when cards with larger memory at a fair price are circulating in the market. The memory card manufacturer will have a hard time selling the outdated products and have no choice but to take a loss for the overstocked products. Furthermore, if the memory card manufacturer introduced a product, which is premature for the consumer market, the manufacturer will also take a loss for the unsold products. For example, if a memory card with a large memory capacity is introduced on the market but does not sell well as expected, the memory will have little use for the immediate future.
Therefore, the disadvantage is that memory cards such as secure digital (SD) cards and multi-media cards (MMC) does not possess upgrade or downgrade capabilities in memory size. This disadvantage leads to wasted products at both the manufacturer end and the consumer end.
Please refer to FIG. 1, an overview of the connection between an integrated circuit chip 102 and the contact leads 104. The connection is a solder connection, wherein the leads 106 of the chip are soldered onto the contact leads 104 of the substrate 108, respectively. The solder connection prevents the chip 104 from being replaced by a different memory chip without de-soldering.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for a circuit module such as memory cards, which allows for upgrades and downgrades of integrated circuit chips such as memory chips. The upgrading and downgrading may be done by a detachable structure allowing the memory chips to be detached from the circuit substrate rather than soldered onto the circuit substrate.